Section from The Rising of Two by Warrick Numbeldon
by Lord Zzub Zzub
Summary: Pages VI-IX of Warrick Numbledon's "The Rising of Two." It offers basic information about the alliance between Oskela and the White Mountain, the betrothal of Solomon Farvaris to the Elven princess Faylen, and the birth of the Two Queens.


**Long ago, in the beginning periods of the Fourth Age, Solomon Farvaris rose to power in the land of Oskela for his good character and natural leadership, becoming the lord of three towns at once. His small province, which was located on the Western side of the Newlingrill, was a happy one, but had seen battles with trolls and dragons before. Farvaris was largely the reason the people of his land survived, due to his cunning battle plans and skill in combat. Many thought that perhaps he was a lost relation of the Dragonslayers, for he felled many of the flying beasts, and it was said that as long as he had breath left in his lungs, no dragon could kill him.**

 **When peace finally came after two years of constant battles, Farvaris decided he would find a wife. For a long time he courted a woman of his people, who's name was Mariona. But after two years, he solemnly moved on, expressing that he felt that fate had other plans for him. Mariona was heartbroken. A song about this "betrothal betrayal" called "O Mariona" was written about her, included in Lothar Sweeb's "** _ **I Came and I Wept Like the Sissy I Am" A Collection of Sad, Sad Songs.**_ ****

 **Three years later, Solomon met with the Elven King and Queen of the White Mountain, Lord Fulwen and lady Filaurel, to discuss an alliance between east and west Oskela. There he first laid eyes upon Princess Faylen.**

 **An alliance was quickly agreed upon, and all who drank from the Newlingrill fell under one banner. So it was that the kingdom of Lord Fulwen grew, though he still allowed Farvaris to govern his own people in Oskela. Solomon kept his lands safe and well fed for many years; however, he never failed to make frequent visits to the White Mountain to visit the royal families and walk the halls of Morauvalla. And it is in those halls that he spoke often with Faylen, and spent much time with her; enough time that his fondness of her was not unnoticed by the Elven King.**

 **As rumors of love spread concerning the young prince of Men and the Elven maiden, Lord Fulwen began to look to the stars, and he foresaw that his right to rule was fading, and resolved that soon he must soon pass his lordship onto another. He saw that there was love between Solomon and Faylen, and in that love, potential for a new king and queen; he gave them his blessing in marriage, and they were wed on a winter's evening, at the dawning of spring, in the 31st year of the Fourth Age.**

 **Three more winters passed, and the happy couple feasted on love, and their parents and all the peoples of Oskela were joyful. All, that is, except for Faylen's brother Illitran. He saw not the love between them, but mistook it for the lust of mortal man, and scolded the folly of his sister for betrothing herself to one who would fade and perish so soon. For Farvaris was of the race of men; he would not last forever.**

 **One day, while Solomon was attending to business in his own province, Illitran met his sister on the balcony of Westwindow, and spoke his mind on the matter of her marriage, asking why she would give her heart to someone like Farvaris. She then turned and said to him:**

 _ **"True love is a rare thing. Some never find it. Is it better to have loved, and watched that love perish, or to have never loved at all? I believe it is the former, brother. And when my love perishes, I shall perish with him, struck dead from grief; or else I shall roam the world alone, until the White Ships return to the shores of the land and bear me away to Idalidar, where I shall be at peace with my people."**_ ****

 **Illitran was silent, and departed in deep thought(1).**

 **Years passed, and Oskela grew stronger in time, and was prosperous, and it's people multiplied. Soon it was whispered that Faylen was with child, and the rumors were proven true. Winter fell, and on a cold snow covered night, not one, but two daughters were birthed from the womb of Faylen, into the light of a moon encircled by stars.**

 **This alignment of the heavenly bodies was a sign to Fulwen, as it had long been prophesied by the Elves of Idalidar that the next great ruler of the Realms would be born on the night of such a celestial occurrence, and the light of the moon would shine threefold its usual radiance upon the child of which power and authority were to pass.**

 **But into the moonlight came two daughters, not one; identical in appearance, and both pure Elven. It was impossible to tell who came first, and who was the younger. Their mother, bleeding and fading fast, beheld her beautiful children, and nestled them in her arms. One she called Kaylin, and the other Thalia. In death, she uttered these final words:**

 _ **"The night grows young, and the stars fade. I shall soon join them. Do not grieve, for in death, life has come forth twofold. The prophecy has chosen; do not grieve. For this shall be the Rule of Two."**_ ****

 **Faylen passed, and it is said that, as Farvaris wept, his teary eyes were lifted from the deathbed of his wife up to the ceiling, and to the stars, and he smiled, for she had joined the heavens in eternal light and song.**

 **In the coming months the two children were often mixed up, and the Elven Lord wondered who the power of Queenship should fall to. But Farvaris let no one forget the final words of his beloved wife, that Oskela should not be ruled by one, but two Queens. Fulwen argued not against this, for higher powers than he had already decided upon the Rule of Two. He was now only a steward, awaiting the day when his granddaughters would be crowned.**

 **Illitran, later in his life, fell in love with a mortal woman, who did not die naturally, but was slain in the Fall of the Middle Realms by goblins invading Morauvalla. Heartbroken and soul-shattered, the last surviving heir of Fulwen became the Dark Knight; the Shadowed Sword. Some of his tale can be found in Basil Devosta's _Laments for The Middle Realms_.**


End file.
